Advancements in the field of medical imaging techniques and associated sensors and/or devices have provided an ability to visualize the interior of a body for clinical analysis and medical purposes. In certain scenarios, a surgeon may plan a surgery to access a region-of-interest of an anatomical portion of a subject before the surgery is actually performed. For example, a pre-operative scans or imaging, such as pre-operative magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), may be performed for such planning purpose. In an operating room scenario, current systems and technology that use intra-operative imaging of the anatomical portion to visualize the anatomical portion may be unsafe for the subject for various reasons. One such reason may be a risk of prolonged exposure of the anatomical portion during the surgery and extended time of surgical operation. Further, due to the complexity of the anatomical structures, and certain deformation of tissue after exposure of the tissue of the anatomical portion during the surgery, it may be difficult to evaluate the displacement of the anatomical structures during the surgery. During the surgery, such as an image-guided surgery, a surgeon may require to navigate through a visible surface of the anatomical portion of the subject, such as a patient, to reach the region-of-interest in the anatomical portion. There is a great need to navigate through the visible surface of the anatomical portion during the surgery in the reference frame of pre-operative MRI taken before the surgery. Thus, a reliable, a safe, and a real-time or near real-time 3D reconstruction of the visible anatomical surface(s) of the anatomical portion may be required, which may be a difficult task. Although 3D reconstruction from two dimensional (2D) stereo input images are known, the existing stereo images matching-based methods for 3D reconstruction do not work well for an anatomical surface, such as a brain tissue surface.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.